


Needless Complications

by Kotomiaya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, technically it's white day but still, two disasters trying to pass as functional, wingman ouma amuses me endlessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomiaya/pseuds/Kotomiaya
Summary: The confession proved difficult, but not at all for the reasons Rantarou Amami expected.





	Needless Complications

Making chocolates for Valentine’s Day wasn’t something Amami had no experience with. Usually, he just stuck around to help his sisters with theirs. From time to time he’d make some just for fun if they had extra ingredients.

This time was different, though.

He never imagined that he’d be doing this for someone else.

Much less Kaito Momota of all people.

By the time he'd realized it, he had found himself drawn to the astronaut in training, Amami couldn't help himself—every time he saw Momota smile, he felt like he would melt like chocolate.

Sighing, Amami played with the lavender ribbon tying the bag of star-shaped chocolates and wondered if he should keep the chocolates to himself instead. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with a failed confession.

Suddenly, a voice broke Amami’s train of thought.

"Amami-chan, are those chocolates for me?” Ouma grinned innocently, as if entirely oblivious of the other boy’s predicament.

Ouma’s abrupt appearance startled Amami, but he didn't let it show on his face.

"These? Ah, no, this is just my share of the chocolates Akamatsu-san made for everyone," Amami smiled back, barely able to hide his nervousness.

The lie was met with a blank stare from Ouma.

"Is it really okay for you to not be honest about this, Amami-chan?" Ouma wore a solemn expression this time. “The chocolate would be pointless if you can’t confess properly, you know?”

Instead of answering the question, Amami studied Ouma. Apparently Ouma wasn’t bluffing when he said he could see through other people’s lies. Either that or being overwhelmed made it that much harder for him to hide his emotions like he tended to do.

In any case, Amami couldn’t deny there was truth in Ouma’s words, regardless of what his intentions may be.

Amami was just about to admit that Ouma had a point when—

"Don’t worry, I won’t ruin the moment by telling Momota-chan before you get a chance to!" Ouma went back into his usual mischievous demeanor in a snap.

For an instant, Amami frowned and stared at the shorter boy with his mouth agape. Here he was, being read like an open book by the prankster. Then again, the chocolate being shaped like stars did make for a big hint because of the local space enthusiast in their group. Not to mention this was Ouma he was dealing with, he could just be saying that for the sake of messing around for all he knew.

Strangely enough, it was still helpful.

"Thanks," Amami chuckled lightly. "I appreciate it."

As he turned to walk away, he could’ve sworn he caught a glimpse of Kokichi's soft and genuine smile, but he brushed it off as his imagination.

 

As Amami mulled over the words to use to confess later, he felt a friendly pat that was just a tad too forceful on his back.

"Hey Amami, anyone confessed to you yet?" Momota teased. "I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if you've got a bunch already."

Amami almost made a face, for that was another complication he could live without. First and foremost, he had to clear up one thing.

"I don't know if I give off that kind of impression, but I'm really not the frivolous type at all." Amami refuted. "There's someone I'd like to confess to, though."

"Oh, my bad. Go for it then! I, the Luminary of the Stars, will be rooting for you!"

_Oh no. This was about the absolute worst timing for that._

Momota's brand of motivational comments would have been appreciated in any other circumstance. Here, not so much.

Amami wondered if Momota noticed his face was heating up at all, since this wasn't really getting anywhere. Everything had to be cleared up, in no uncertain terms.

"Momota-kun, you've got that wrong." Amami said softly. "I was talking about you. You're the one I wanted to confess to. Here."

Momota didn't say anything as the other boy placed the bag of star-shaped chocolate in his hand.

Amami was hoping this would soon be over with, almost even wanting to get a quick rejection at that point if it meant he wouldn't have to bear the discomfort that felt like it would last an eternity. He never expected a smooth confession in the first place, but even then what ended up playing out was super underwhelming.

"Crap, I really didn't consider that," Momota frowned as he registered what was happening. "Sorry, I ended up making this awkward for you."

Amami stared down at his shoes to avoid Momota's gaze. His habit of putting others first made this feel all the worse. There wasn’t any sense in being too considerate about this if—

"I didn’t really think you would like me back," flustered, Momota ran his free hand through his hair.

Amami raised his head again, this time wide-eyed and at a loss for words for another reason entirely.

"Huh?"

It never occurred to him that the ever-confident Kaito Momota would have thoughts like that, but given how he acted earlier, it probably went both ways. The realization gave Amami enough reassurance to face the other, in that the two had more in common than they thought.

"Turns out we both kind of misunderstood each other," as his worries started to subside, Amami let out an honest laugh. Then he paused to find the right words. "I think we could work it out if we're willing to give it time, though. We've got the Luminary of the Stars, after all."

Momota blushed even more at that, and his eyes lit up with a mix of happiness and admiration. Amami absentmindedly noted that he liked this side of the Ultimate Astronaut too.

"Ama—" Momota cut himself off, but regained his typical cheer quickly enough. "Actually, can I just call you by your first name? It'd feel a little less distant."

This was rather out of the ordinary for Amami, since he was more than accustomed to being addressed with his surname, yet he found that he had no qualms about the idea. He responded with a sincere nod.

“Alright!” Momota beamed, and something about his grin made it seem brighter than normal as he held up the confections. “Let’s share these, Rantarou.”

Had Amami been more of a romantic, he would’ve said Momota himself was sweeter than the chocolate or made a similarly corny comment. Instead, he chose to treasure everything the moment had to offer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, at first I started writing this because I figured chocolates shaped like stars and Momota would go together, and while it's definitely a fun idea by itself I think trying to speculate how these two would approach this kind of thing is pretty interesting in its own right, haha. 
> 
> Writing the scene between Amami and Momota was a challenge, and even though I tried my best, I'm not really sure I got what I wanted out of it?


End file.
